Exemplary embodiments generally relate to metal stacks, and more specifically, to oxygen scavenging for metal stacks.
Metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors have been extensively utilized in the fabrication of integrated circuits. A MIM capacitor typically includes a MIM capacitor dielectric situated between lower and upper metal plates, which form the electrodes of the MIM capacitor.